supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Edwards Family Christmas 2016
Twilight the Elf on the Shelf (Adam, Josh and Shelby arrive home from school to see a scout elf riding in a peppermint balloon from the ceiling with a sign reading "prepare for landing!") Writing Letter to Santa Shelby: Dear Santa I have been a good girl this year. What I want for Christmas This Year is a Sofia The First Tent,Minnie Mouse Backpack, six Fluppy Dogs plush toys, Brave Dvd, a teddy bear, a new bicycle, a swing set, Rainbow Brite doll, Danger Mouse DVDs,Frozen Anna Costume and Princess Bag it Go Playing in the background Josh:I Want a New Bike, an electric guitar, an XBOX one, a grand theft auto 5 game, a Conker: live and reloaded game, paintball gun, all the toys in every toy catalog, a stereo, a swimming pool, a hula hoop, toy soldiers, toy army tanks, army base play set Adam: Dear Santa, I have been the most awesome kid this year. What I Want for Christmas is a PS4, Call of Duty WWII game,124 toys from the toys r us toy catalog, a trampoline, a trip to Legoland, to visit chuck e cheese's, a Nintendo switch, lots and lots of candy, a power wheel ride-on motorcycle, Robyn:Kids we gonna send a letter to Santa Shelby:DONE reads the kids' letter to santa Went to the Post Office and send a Letter to Santa getting a Christmas tree Reply from Santa Shelby:I Got a Reply from Santa Robyn:Wow Shelby:It's got a star Robyn:Wow Colors the Star and put it on her Window Robyn: How about you boys? Did you get a reply from Santa? (Adam and Josh emerge) Robyn: where is your reply from santa? Baking Cookies David:Alright Who wanna make some Cookies for Santa Shebly:Alright Puts the Dough on the Grease Proof Paper Minutes Later Josh:Ill Put some Icing on 3 Adam:Me too Shelby:Me Three the school Christmas party and gift exchange Christmas Eve Robyn:3 Weeks Later it was Christmas Eve see Gift Bags and Presents Under the Tree David: Alright What Movie We Shall Watch, We Got Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Frozen, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, Beauty and the Beast An Enchanted Christmas, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, A Christmas story, a pinky and the brain Christmas, Barbie's Christmas Carol, Shrek the Halls, Care Bears Nutcracker Suite, My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas, Sonic Christmas Blast, Mickey's Magical Christmas, The Snowman, A Chipmunk Christmas, Danger Mouse Merry Christmouse & 6 other episodes, The Nutcracker Prince, Barbie in the Nutcraker, My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas, Winnie the Pooh Seasons of Giving, or Elf Shelby:Frozen David:You wanna watch Frozen Shelby: Yes Josh:I WANNA WATCH SPONGE OUT OF WATER Adam:Yeah Robyn:We are Not watching Sponge out of water we are watching Frozen Josh:WE HATE FROZZZEEENNNN the Movie Adam Listens to Go to Hell by Alice Cooper Robyn:ADAM GIVE ME MY PHONE Adam:NO David:Off to Bed Young Men Adam:Nooooooo Listens to Rap God By Eminem Robyn:And You Josh for not Listening to Me (Josh then touches Twilight and Adam scoops him up) Shelby: Adam and Josh touched Twilight!!! Locks The Boys in their Room AFTER THE MOVIE Leaves Cookie,Carrot and Glass of Water for Santa Robyn:Santa might be here soon Honey Shelby:Yes SAYING GOODBYE TO TWILIGHT Robyn:Shelby's got an Elf on the Self Named Twilight which is named after Twilight Sparkle Shelby: This elf on the shelf is Santa's assistant. He has been watching you. (we see a Christmas Eve Box next to Twilight carrying his little suitcase) Robyn: Im gonna give you this Special Gift Bag because Twilight is Heading back to the North Pole tonight Shelby: Why Momma? But he lost his Christmas magic. He can't go back since Josh and Adam touched him. David: Don't worry. He came with his own emergency magic dust in this little envelope. Robyn:Listen I'm gonna give this gift bag to you so that you can put twilight in Gives Shelby a Tinkerbell Gift Bag Shelby:Bye Twilight, see you Next November David: Good Girl Christmas Morning David:It was Christmas Day Gets her Frozen Stocking Shelby:Wow I Got Some Candy Canes,Trolls Lip Balm,Frozen Keyring,and My Little Pony Book and Glitter Pens and Toys r Us Gift Card and Adam get their Stocking Josh:Poo wee Coal Adam:WE GOT COAL Letter Said "Dear Adam and Josh Twilight the Elf told me that you are Naughty Boys this year, You Ruined your Sister's Birthday Party, shouted very bad words, listened to music with bad words in it, disobeyed your mommy and daddy, you broke the elf rule by touching Twilight, hurt your Sisters feelings. Oh yes, I reviewed your letters, and you were also very greedy indeed. Better Luck Next year. signed Santa" Adam:THIS IS SO UNFAIR Robyn: By the way, here is a letter from Twilight the Elf. (the letter reads: "Dear Edwards Family, It is time for me to head back to the North Pole to help Santa. Spending time with you has been so much fun. I will miss you all. See you next year. Love, Twilight the Elf") Opening Presents See Shelby Opening Her Presents Shelby:Cool I Got Monster High Doll, Minnie Mouse Shower Gel, Danger Mouse DVDs, Princess and the Frog Blu Ray, Trolls Coloring Book, Six Fluppy Dogs plush toys, Minnie Mouse Stickers, Frozen Sandals, And Hello Kitty Plush Doll and Sofia Tent and Anna costume that I wanted Gives Shelby a Pink Minnie Mouse Backpack Robyn:Santa Left You Something Opens Her Backpack Shelby:Wow I Got a IPad, a gift card to build a bear workshop, Trolls Hairbrush,Cinderella DVD, Frozen Book,Princess Bottle, Minnie Mouse Shirt Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts